Chete's/Robotnic's MVCs
Hello everyone here's a list of what i consider the Most Valuable Characters (for free or low vip players) and why. : Kuma : Where can I obtain him? We can obtain his shards through Boss Mode, Impel Down and Escape from Impel Down. You can also obtain him through Classes Draw, Straw Hat, Navy, Superior, Supremacy, and CB3 : Why is he good? I think Kuma is one of the most important character in game for free players, that's because he can lower enemies damage by 60% with his skill (once he reaches +4 evolution), which is really important for Laboon and Impel Down. His damage is pretty high considering how tanky he is. He also recovers some HP each turn after releasing his skill, it's not much, but everything counts. : What meals should I feed him? I feed my Kuma with HP meals, since i use him as a tank, but M.atk meals are also a good option. : Tier1 replacement: Rayleigh. : Jozu : : Where can I obtain him? We can obtain Jozu shards from Union shop.He is also obtainable from Classes Draw, Navy, Superior, and CB3.' Why is he good?' Jozu is the Fighter with the highest defense increase after releasing his skill (50% at +4), With his Ogi (50%) + WC Jersey (28%) + Res gems (2x 10%), we can get him to 98% damage reduction, which makes him a damn nice tank. : What meals should I feed him? HP would totally be the best meal to feed him. : Tier1 replacement: Garp/Gorosei B/Shanks/Z/Christmas Ace/Gorosei C (depending if you rather focus in DPS or tankiness, but you would still need either Garp or Jozu for Laboon). : Aokiji : : Where can I obtain him? We can obtain Aokiji's shards from Boss Mode, Impel Down and Escape From Impel Down. You can also obtain Aokiji from Classes Draw, Navy, Superior, and CB3. : Why is he good? Aokiji attacks in column, with a chance of stunning, which really helps for tanking purposes. He is also the Tier 2 scholar with the highest skill stun chance, and for being a scholar his skill does a pretty decent damage. You can also evolve him to gold if you want to. : What meals should I feed him? As every other scholar, he should be fed with speed meals. : Tier1 replacement: Sengoku/Lover Empress/Gorosei E/Halloween Hancock. : Enel : : Where can I obtain him? We can obtain Enel's shards from Boss Mode and Impel Down. We can also obtain Enel from Classes Draw and CB3. : Why is he good? What makes Enel so good, is not only that he attacks the targets with lowest HP, but also reduces their defense by 40% with his skill once he reaches +4 evolution. At Gold he can hit for up to 1 million with his ougi. : What meals should i feed him? '''You wanna feed Enel with as much M.atk you can, since he is quite an assassin. : '''Tier1 replacement: '''Blackbeard/Whitebeard/Gorosei D/Christmas Whitebeard/Gorosei A. : : Law : : '''Where can I obtain him? We can obtain Law's shards from Impel Down and consume/recharge Event. We can also obtain Law from Classes, Straw Hat, Navy, Superior and Union III Draw. : Why is he good? He heals up to 2 targets at the same time, also giving them a +20% Attack Bonus. With his Ögi, he heals at +4 the whole team, including one friend, meaning he can remove any debuff of your whole team. At gold he can heal as much as Ivankov (F). : '''What meals should i feed him? '''You wanna feed Law with as much M.atk you can, since he's a healer. : '''Tier1 replacement: '''Ivankov (F). : :Basically what makes all these characters so good, is that for how strong they are, we can get their shards everyday. Some of them can also be evolved to gold. : : Category:Content Category:BeginerTips Category:Impel Down Category:Help